


Sudden Training

by BunnyHoodlum



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Romance, Secret Relationship, Vanilla, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyHoodlum/pseuds/BunnyHoodlum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NaruHina One-shot Lemon inspired by Pepsiboarn's "NaruHina OTP Challenge, Day 9: Hanging with Friends" deviation on deviantArt. The one-shot is too short for me to give it a summary lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudden Training

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by Pepsiboarn's NaruHina 'OTP Challenge Day Nine: Hanging with Friends' deviation on dA.

  
  
  
_'Is this really the third time?'_ Naruto wondered, his thoughts turning skittish, steadily colliding together like the quickening of his breath. Hinata's hands were always smooth, small and cool in contrast to his own, but his heat was absorbing into her skin and he couldn't tug her along faster, thinking about how much more of her skin he could warm up in no time at all.  
  
Civilians and shinobi alike diverted from the hurried youth like a sea carefully divided, the safety orange of the boy's jacket serving their purpose to set them apart from their surroundings.  
  
A wry and slightly nervous grin pulled on his lips at the thought of Sakura's words earlier. He wasn't keeping count. Well he couldn't anymore since about a week ago. She said this was the third time they had to suddenly train together. Maybe this was the third time he gave that excuse when they were amongst friends, but what made him grin more out of sheer amusement were the other times he snuck her out to 'training'.  
  
 _Hinata sat in a wooden booth, watching as Kiba and Shino walked towards the furthest side of the restaurant to pick up their yakiniku orders. A poke into her side jostled her with a sharp release of her breath, momentarily glad she didn't squeak or squeal at all. She turned and saw that mischievous grin of his behind the booth he ducked behind, his lids lowered in the way only she understood._  
  
 _"You wanna do something else?" He suggested slyly, brows raised in intent interest, that wordless communication instantly activated between them. Hinata glanced back where her teammates waited, and fleetingly felt torn between ditching lunch and racking up her 'Naruto Time' before she slid out from the booth and slunk out the nearby doorway with him._  
  
Other days it was an innocent glance between them that decided what they were going to do that day, much like five minutes ago.  
  
So in reality, this was only the third escape that Sakura could count.

* * *

 

He kicked the door, disregarding how unnecessarily loud the slam was, subconsciously thinking that had been the sound of his excitement rising to burst as he pressed his mouth to hers, her fingers immediately curled in his jacket collar, his hands cupping her hips as he held her against the wall.  
  
His body vibrated with nerves, the culmination of apprehension humming through him like a small, constant feed of electricity. His fingers grasped at her zipper, impatiently sliding it down in a fluid motion like a practiced ritual. He stole a glance at her freshly exposed body, no longer wearing her usual mesh armor as it was their day off, but instead a simple scoop neck shirt, dark blue and slightly form-fitting -- He sealed his mouth against hers, excitement climbing, her shy lush tongue baiting him to take her. Everything begged to be with her, touched by her -- His right fist thumped sharply against the wall as he rolled his tongue firmly against her shy little tongue, their heads bobbing to the motion, his left hand possessively caressing the back of her upper thigh.  
  
All this sneaking around... Somehow it made these moments all the more precious. Everything had become foreplay, even the distance itself.  
  
He undid the button of her pants. He slid down the zipper. Her pants were slid off her hips before she could blink, the waistband bunched around her upper thighs; he had a lot of practice gently tearing off her clothes.  
  
He nipped and licked at her collarbone as she helped him shrug off his own jacket, the hindrance falling to the floor at his heels and his hands seizing to knead and caress her waist. They suckled slowly on each other's sighs, letting themselves submerge in a languid, deep kiss. He could live off the nervous little moans that hummed through her nose, the heat of her cheeks radiating against him. His fingers circled into her skin, carefully, subtly lifting up her shirt with his tender massaging, teasing her as he traced his fingertips along the curves of her back.  
  
He pulled back, peering at her through his lashes as they pecked their moist lips together over and over again, their noses dipping and nuzzling against each other in passing.  
  
He hooked his thumb into the front of her shirt and pulled it up over her breasts, grinning like a breathless idiot at finding that she was bra-less.  
  
 _"I'm gonna give you a choice," Naruto randomly quipped, as he fumbled and glared at the closure of her bra. Hinata sat on the edge of his bed, holding her hair over her shoulder while he struggled against the bane of all mankind. This was the third time he had to face off against her underwear and she was beginning to feel like it was her fault for purchasing the bras with three hooks, though she had to buy the wide back straps to support her chest in the first place. Her eyes darted upward to the side in a questioning look that he could not see, but probably could feel._  
  
 _"What are you suggesting?"_  
  
 _"Either you lose the hoodie, or you start going bra-less,"_  
  
 _"EHH?!"_  
  
A peck and a nip at her florid lips and he impatiently worked off his own pants from his hips, studying the way her flushed cheeks deepened as her half-lidded eyes glanced knowingly between them. Her whispery moans always gave him a taste of what 'at home' truly felt like.  
  
They were together all the time -- But by the time he got her alone to himself, he couldn't shake off the heavy sensation of longing, as if he'd been missing her for years.  
  
She curled against the wall as the delicious pressure pushed through her, lewdness and vulnerability tightening into knots in her loins, pushing out her breath from her body like a fist around a tube of toothpaste. Her lips pressed tightly together as her head craned back involuntarily, a futile attempt to suppress the volume of her moans. He never objected to her modesty, it was what made her so alluring, so fuckable and adorable all at once. Seeing her struggle against herself, hearing her strain and sigh at length always threatened to throw him over the edge, his mind fully prepared to surrender on its knees and ascend to blank bliss. Her throat always hummed with emotion, it was all he ever wanted to listen to.  
  
His breath came out in short and sharp shudders as he pressed his forehead hard against the wall, his hands seeking out her own. His left knee was glued to the wall, a crutch for the steady and indulgent pace he picked.  
  
No way this was going to be quickie. He was going to savor her until time stopped by his example.  
  
Their fingers laced together, pressed against the wall above their heads...  
  
His penetration slow and deep...  
  
His heart beat thrumming against her own...  
  
Mixture of breath to carry off their thoughts to each other...  
  
He gave up on keeping count.  
  
Every time was going to be like the first time.  
  
And tonight he wasn't going to let her obey curfew, he officially decided that time did not exist within these walls.  
  
What time did they leave their friends?  
  
3:33 pm.  


**Author's Note:**

> The 'three' repetition just sorta happened by accident. Adding that they had left at or arrived at 3:33 was completely deliberate after realizing, derp derps. There's hardly symbolism there, I have no real reason whatsoever to justify it, so whatev's, lol. 
> 
> Oh yeah, the 'original' final line was going to be the 'every time was going to be like the first time', but since that was waaaay too much ham and cheese (yum), I decided to add the other two lines for little humor.


End file.
